A conventional water faucet has an outlet spigot and valving that can be actuated to open and close the faucut and allow or stop water discharge from the spigot. Most residential buildings, including detached single family and low-rise multiple family buildings, have several exterior water faucets (sometimes referred to as sillcocks) for satisfying outside water needs. However, unauthorized or irresponsibe use of these faucets can create problems.
For example, the owner or operator of a multiple unit building, such as a rental or condominium association, has to pay for the utility cost of water usage in common areas, which would include exterior faucets. An unattended faucet left open for extended durations, possibly even all day or all night, would not only increase the utility costs but could cause local flooding and damage, resulting in needed repairs. In fact, unauthorized exterior faucet usage might routinely cost as much as $5-20 per dwelling unit per month. This wasteful expenditure can create resident resentment and/or hostility and/or divisiveness in determining who individually is at fault and/or should pay.